


Ficciones amigas

by ada



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke enseña a leer a Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficciones amigas

**Author's Note:**

> Para mileya. Es fem!Hawke. Y realmente no hay spoilers, salvo una referencia a los fics que escribe Varric. He mezclado otro prompt que me pidieron con esta pareja, porque la idea de Hawke enseñando a Fenris a leer me pareció muy adorable. No he hecho nunca el romance con Fenris y todo lo que sé es por videos, así que ojalá se mantenga IC.

—“Y... y... en-ton-ces... el elfo....” —Fenris gruñó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Su mirada completamente fija sobre las letras de la página podría resultar intimidadora. _Si no las estuviera dirigiendo a un libro inofensivo_ , pensó Hawke.

—Vamos, lo estás haciendo bien —le animó ella, rodeándole el pecho con sus brazos. Fenris se revolvió, por frustración o incomodidad. No estaban en la mejor posición, y la cama de la vieja mansión de Danarius no era tan cómoda como una podía esperar de un magister del imperio de Tevinter.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, Hawke —volvió a refunfuñar. Apartó el libro hacia un lado con desdén y se recostó aún más, enredado en los brazos y piernas de Hawke. Ésta lanzó un suspiro resignado, y recuperó el libro.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Tú fuiste el que quiso aprender, y saber leer te hará alejarte más de tus días en Tevinter. ¡Es algo bueno, Fenris! —Ante la falta de reacción por parte del elfo, Hawke añadió—: Y es un relato inédito de Varric. Seguro que le hará ilusión que lo leamos.

Otro gruñido; pero esta vez Fenris aceptó el libro y volvió a abrir la página por la que se habían quedado. Entrecerró los ojos y continuó leyendo:

—“Y entonces… el elfo… lan-zó… u-una mi-ra-da… al… fren-te. El e-nano… sin embar-go…”, ¿de qué va todo esto? —dijo, girando el rostro para encarar ver a Hawke. Ella encogió los hombros.

—Continúa, venga.

—“Sin em-bargo… se per-ca-tó de que… su mi-ra-da… iba diri-gida-al… tra-se-ro de… su com-pa-ñera Hawke”. ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Las carcajadas de Hawke rompieron el silencio profundo de la mansión. Cuando recuperó el aliento brevemente, se apresuró a explicarle a Fenris lo que era el relato que estaba leyendo:

—Por lo visto, nuestro amigo enano nos ha dejado una de sus “ficciones amigas”. Isabela me habló de ellas, pero no sabía que iba en serio.

La cara de estupor de Fenris sólo empeoró.

—¿Qué es eso de “ficciones amigas”?

—Parece ser que Varric, para practicar, se dedica a escribir historias sobre nuestro querido grupo. Isabela me dijo que había escrito sobre ella, Aveline, Anders… ¡sobre todos! ¿No es gracioso?

Fenris lanzó el libro con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado de la habitación.

—No. No lo es.

—Ya… —Hawke se aproximó a él y le volvió a rodear los hombros con sus brazos, mientras sus piernas se enredaban de nuevo alrededor de la cintura del elfo—. Así que me mirabas el trasero, ¿eh?

Ese inusual sonrojo que rara vez presenciaba apareció sobre la tez oscura de Fenris, que intentaba por todos los medios esquivar la mirada divertida de Hawke.

—N-no es eso. Técnicamente he podido hacerlo alguna vez, pero no es lo que parece… —balbució, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo terminar la frase. Hawke no escondió la carcajada y, antes de que Fenris pudiera seguir trabándose con sus propias palabras, ella le cortó con un beso.

Y, por cómo respondió Fenris a dicho beso, Hawke sospechó que la lectura había dejado de ser una prioridad aquella noche. 

**-fin-**


End file.
